


Some beautiful (or terrifying) experiences

by My_Dear_Feather



Series: Clones’ oddly joyful relationships [5]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Biting, Cody is merciless, Hungry Commanders and a tired Cody, Kissing, M/M, Syrup, hungry 501st/212th and a scared Rex, taking good care of Rex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:13:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25955023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_Dear_Feather/pseuds/My_Dear_Feather
Summary: It’s time for Rex to be taken care of in the sweetest way, followed by a kinky discussion about the craziest experiences of our three heroes.
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody/CT-7567 | Rex, CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi, CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi/CT-7567 | Rex
Series: Clones’ oddly joyful relationships [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1841377
Kudos: 42





	Some beautiful (or terrifying) experiences

**Author's Note:**

> For those who have read the Serie: yes, it is what Cody did to revenge Fives: Cody filmed it all but it won’t stop here, don’t worry!
> 
> They ended up in Cody’s quarters, not in Obi Wan’s as said in ‘Nine hours aboard the Negotiator.’

Calm. Serene. The sound of the ribbons’ fabric sliding under Cody’s fingers testified to their softness, which then verified when they got in touch with Rex’s skin. When they crossed and crisscrossed, following the Commander’s imagination, their presence seemed more intense and Rex had the feeling that every new ribbon was symbolizing his anxiety or a problem that was automatically evaporated in his breath.

Without hurrying, Cody took care of working in a quite absolute silence, to enable Rex to focus on the sensations against him and on the gentle sound he could hear. Because his riduur on the chair had a trust in him so huge that he had even enabled him to temporally remove him the sight and now that he was in total darkness, he wasn’t regretting it the slightest. He felt good and safe.

The Commander made sure not to let any inch of skin away from his care. Thus, when Rex heard him rise before him, he felt a second later a familiar hand affectionately frisking his hair and his lips brushing his right ear, sending him some pleasurable shivers:

‘Well?’

Rex made some movements from left to right, feeling the sweet ribbons, although stiff, sink a bit in his skin before he could go far. From then, he relaxed against them, sighing with satisfaction and turning his head towards the place from where Cody’s voice was coming to him. However, he was struggling to find his words as what the clone was offering him was indescribable:

‘That’s… that’s… Do you have some more?’

A little laugh hit his ears in front of his trance, before his head was kindly raised by a gentle hand and Cody’s lips then kissed him slowly, proving that as eager and desirous as he could be, he wanted to make Rex savor this moment as much as he could. Understanding this silent romantic message, his Captain couldn’t help but purr between his lips.  
When Obi Wan arrived several minutes later and when he immediately put his gaze on Rex, even before passing the door, the tone of his voice indicated the clone he was stupefied:

‘What a gorgeous vision… Rex, you look absolutely stunning.’

Cody broke their kiss to let the newcomer observe him and the bright ribbons on his skin. However, he kept a hand fixed in his hair, as if he didn’t want to completely let go of his artwork. Exposing his neck even more as a show, the Captain then heard the door shutting, and several sounds of steps. And at this moment, Rex wished he could contemplate the Jedi’s dilated pupils, which were desiring again and again.

‘Doesn’t he?’ Cody nodded before kissing Obi Wan as soon as he was close enough, ‘have you brought what I asked you?’

There was a short silence, during which Rex suspected the two men to observe their new weapon and that made him mad to stay there, waiting for them, without knowing what it was. But at the same time, he felt a mix of a delicious anxiety and of an unbearable eagerness that was invading him more every second.

‘It looks divine’ Cody approved while observing the thing in front of him with great interest, ‘is it thick enough?’

New pause where Obi Wan’s silent response was known by Cody only, although he guessed the answer to be positive. Agitated by so many secrets, Rex didn’t miss the occasion to make them hear his impatience with a little whine, which the two others understood pretty quickly. Nearly instantly, he felt hands on him again, tiredly wandering on his body and the Captain suspected the two men to take a mischievous pleasure to make him wait.

It appeared that they were in fact, currently telling their passion to each other on Rex’s sides, that one stuck between them, from what he could hear and interpret. He wasn’t jealous of them though, because their hands were proving of a rare imagination to keep him interested as much as they were. I’m not gonna tell you all the details: their moves were sublime, that’s all Rex would remember later.

When neither of them had enough breath, the two men were forced to break the kiss and to concentrate on Rex again, who was too happy with this ardent attention. Very quickly, he became drowned under the tenderness of this finger battalion spread on him: in his mind, all seemed fuzzy now, although he had the clear impression that it was Cody, bent over his neck, who was marking him with a savage determination which Rex thought was wonderful.

‘Kriffing hell, Cody…’ he stammered while nearly holding his breath, ‘are you revenging for last night…? Or for… for the last… Commander’s barracks’ party?’  
‘What?’

Rex easily recognized Obi Wan’s voice, busy exploring his legs. In truth, seeing how he was smiling at this particular event memory only, he was dying to tell this story to Obi Wan. However, he wasn’t sure that was the right moment, or that Cody would accept to be humiliated whereas it was Rex who was wearing ribbons tonight. But, since the Commander wasn’t reacting, he began to enunciate the situation, despite Cody’s bestiality against his poor weak skin.

‘Don’t you remember? When we all came in your room and you…’

But Cody didn’t let him finish and intentionally kissed him to muffle his sounds, with a rare ferocity which Rex enjoyed a lot. For a moment, he didn’t let him any respite, until he was certain that his Captain had forgotten what he was talking about and possibly his own name. However, Obi Wan hadn’t miss a thing from the scene and hurried to ask as soon as Cody let Rex breathe:

‘What? What happened?’  
‘When he awoke… he saw all of us… bent over him… and he was scared! Poor Cody… he hadn’t understood what was going to happen to him… Our weak little prey…’

Instantly, a knee gently hit his sensibility and forced him to a silence that made him squeak. But as soon as the sensation began to melt away, Cody didn’t let the time for his riduur to regain the ability to speak and pushed his knee a bit further with a diabolic pleasure:

‘I haven’t heard you well, who’s the weak prey, now?’

His voice was harsh and severe, as to punish him to have spoken whereas he was currently the least well positioned person to do so. No wanting to offer him the pleasure of his obeisance though, but the simulation never stopping of increasing, Rex let escape a desperate ‘Kriff, Cody…’. That answer clearly didn’t satisfy the clone, and merciless, he forced his knee to crash a bit more against the Captain’s weak point.

‘Who is it? Answer.’

Crisped, on the verge of twitching from pleasure to torture, Rex weakly cried and tried to move back to escape from the horrible pressure of this cursed knee, but when he realized that all fleeing was ineffective, he ended up articulating:

‘It’s me, it has always been me, Cody… please…’

Satisfied, the clone then removed his knee and extracted a sigh of relief from Rex, who automatically relaxed against the ribbons when the sensation disappeared. He could almost feel Cody’s palpable joy, to the idea of tormenting his riduur until getting what he wanted of him. And to be honest, it was making Rex completely madly in love.

‘That’s better’ Cody whispered him, moving away. ‘Enough speaking. Obi Wan…’

Rex heard the clone standing behind him and slip his gentle hands in his blond hair, nicely massaging his scalp to congratulate him for being such a good Omega – which made Rex to growl with discontentment, although his gestures were relaxing him even more – meanwhile Obi Wan was sitting on his lap, as if he was finally home after waiting for several hours.

‘Smell this’ the Jedi ordered, practically sticking a flask under Rex’s nose which then inhaled deeply, ‘do you know what that is?’

Immediately, he recognized the exquisite and unique smell of Maple syrup. In the Galaxy, it was a rare and expensive beverage because extremely sweet, sumptuous and bewitching the mouth. Rex had the occasion to taste it only once, during a diplomatic mission, but the thought only was enough to make his mouth water.

‘Yes’ he simply murmured to Obi Wan who gave the flask to Cody, still behind him.

So the Jedi slowly bent against Rex, without even touching him, and when he was only a few inches away from the sensitive hollow of his right ear, he whispered, gently brushing his skin with his breath and with the firm intention to make his words resonate in the Captain’s head like an impatience booster:

‘And do you know what we’re gonna do with it?’

Rex loudly sighed as a response, in order to make them understand that he perfectly knew what Obi Wan was implying and that he loved that idea. He then really regretted to be unable to see the size of this flask, neither the intoxicating aspect of the syrup which would only have made him even more eager. Already in trance, he heard the Jedi’s voice saying something indistinct to Cody and a second later, he felt with a wonderful jump in his chest, a cold liquid run down his shoulder. 

***

A few beautiful hours later, the three exhausted men had fallen, like cats ready to sleep for days, in the Commander’s large bed. Very quickly glued to each other, looking for an affectious contact this time, Cody found himself in the middle, Obi Wan at his right and Rex at his left. Their four arms wrapped around him, overwhelming him and tightening him in a sweet embrace thanking him for this pleasurable night.

For a moment, none said a word, savoring this calm, this peace and this good company. Cody perfectly felt it, coated with warmth and keeping his eyes closed, to make it vibrate more into his relaxed body. His hair were rocked by a semi-conscious Obi Wan and on his left shoulder Rex’s angel face was resting, still emitting a marvelous Maple syrup smell.

‘What did you meant earlier, Rex, when you said that you and other commanders scared Cody?’ Obi Wan suddenly asked with a sleepy voice.

Rex smirked and turned his eyes towards Cody, as to claim his agreement before finally delivering this secret. Seeing that he wasn’t stopping him, although he didn’t give any sign of verbal approval, he began to tell, still against the clone’s shoulder:

‘Sometimes, when several Commanders found themselves to Corusant without any particular occupation, we like to do something we call the ‘Commander’s barracks’ party’. As always, we had agreed on the party’s date but, when we had the confirmation that Cody had just come home from a mission, we have, let’s say… slightly advanced this date. But Cody didn’t know that.’

At these words, Cody heard Obi Wan laugh a bit, without stopping from petting his black hair. Thinking that, anyway, he wouldn’t manage to indefinitely make Rex shut up about this story, Cody tried to keep his eyes closed and the face as impassive as possible, knowing full well that the rest of the story was gonna be highly humiliating.

‘So, early the next morning, Fox, Bly, Wolffe and I went in his room and waited for him to wake up, bent around him. And this was worth the waiting because I will never forget the terrified face he made when he opened his eyes. Since we had taken his blanket, his first reaction was to curl up on himself to hide his intime parts… isn’t that right, Kote? You were so embarrassed about being seen naked in your bed, but it wasn’t like we had watched you sleep like that for half an hour, after all…’

Uncomfortable, Cody felt himself blushing, and even more when Rex took advantage of the situation to tickle his shamed cheeks, with a little smirk. He seemed delighted to see that this story was still having some effects on his clone.

‘And then?’ Obi Wan asked, visibly eager to know the rest.  
‘Then, I grabbed one of his arms, Bly took the other and Wolffe took care of his legs. For a moment, he struggled and made some truly adorable little cries… We were on the verge of tears, that was so funny and fascinating to see him realize that he was completely vulnerable, laid there, under these four merciless Commanders. So we just waited for him to close his eyes, to accept to be our toy and the second later, we all rushed on him. There was no more Cody, just lions on their feast…’

In order to illustrate his words, Rex slowly made his tongue play against Cody’s neck, as to make him remember of this feeling which, he was sure, was still clearly floating in his mind.

‘I remember one night…’ the Commander declared, probably hurried to change the subject, ‘a night completely mad, where we had organized the biggest barracks’ party of all the Grand Army of the Republic.’  
‘You know, I truly thought you two were irreproachable’ Obi Wan sighed with amusement, ‘I now learn in which madness you fall each time we’re back to Corusant! How many clones were there?’  
‘We were about two thousands clones to cuddle everywhere, it was crazy… and in a way, it enabled a lot of soldiers to get to know one another and to get closer with one another. Remember that, Rex?’  
‘How could I ever forget that?’ the Captain yawned. ‘Above all, the moment when the entire 501st and 212th nearly ate me alive in the barracks’ great hall… You know, I think my legs won’t ever recover from it.’

Obi Wan opened wide eyes when hearing that and immediately asked for more details about this event. It seemed surrealist that so many things happening in the clone’s barracks could escape from their Generals’ ears, because they were pretty close to them. Gladly, it was never too late to learn more about it and surprisingly, neither Cody nor Rex seemed to want to keep these activities secrete from him.

‘In the middle of the night, we decided to spice up things a bit’ Cody explained, eyelids still closed as if he could see the scene happening before his eyes, ‘so we made everyone vote to know who we wanted to see laying down in the middle of the room and pass under our hands (and only our hands) and it appeared that Rex was the happy winner.’  
‘It was terrifying’ Rex stammered, tightening his embrace around his riduur, ‘because I could see them all, at a few meters, waiting for the starting signal. I vaguely remember having turned myself to face the ground in order not to see them coming and I think I cried a little with fear at this moment. A second later, I had the feeling of being in the core of a leech nest…’ 

He also remembered about a few details, like the clones who had finally decided to carry him in order to have a maximum access to his skin, or that after the second minute, he had stammered to these clones that they were gonna kill him, just with their fingers. Or even the fact that Cody had timed how quickly the battalions managed to make him lose his mind, but they silently decided to keep these things for themselves.

‘And you, Obi Wan’ Rex murmured while closing his tired eyes too, ‘Do you have a crazy experience to share?’  
‘Well… I remember of this wonderful afternoon on Naboo, when Padme was on a diplomatic mission and where Anakin took me to a place he had discovered with her. It was a splendid yellow flower field extending on miles and miles. It didn't take long before we ran after each other until we ran out of breath, like stupid teenagers. Then, we fell on the flowers and we did it… in the tenderest and most romantic way ever, surrounded by nature, among the flowers…’

‘Wow…’ the Captain’s sleepy voice said, ‘it makes me want to go to Naboo just to try it…’  
‘Rex’ Cody sighed, affectionately kissing his forehead, ‘we’ve just relaxed you with Maple syrup…’

**Author's Note:**

> Mando’a translate:
> 
> riduur: husband  
> Kote: Cody


End file.
